


personally i trust them entirely

by Alana



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Gen, Traditional Media, lil bit of blood, lil bit of canon-typical body horror, or possibly ketchup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alana/pseuds/Alana
Summary: they really need to wash their spacesuit tho where did they even find that much ketchup
Comments: 14
Kudos: 16
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	personally i trust them entirely

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GaleWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleWrites/gifts).




End file.
